


And They Lived Happily Ever After....Ish

by HellionOfTheOutlaws22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adam Milligan Lives, Adam Milligan is Not a Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangels, Aunt Amara (Supernatural), Baby Anna, Baby Ezekiel, Baby Gabriel (Supernatural), Baby Gadreel, Baby Jack Kline, Baby Nakir, Baby Puriel, Baby Raziel, Baby Samandriel, Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Lucifer, Dad Adam, Fledglings, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Michael is So Done (Supernatural), Minor Michael/Adam Milligan, Mom Michael, Mpreg, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, Post-Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), Rebirth, Regretting Life Choices, Sorry Not Sorry, That wasn't a tag until I made it one, Timeline What Timeline, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, baby balthazar, baby lucifer, baby raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22
Summary: Amara, Billie, the Empty and Michael defeat Chuck, and the new Goddesses and God give their last nephew a gift.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Adam Milligan & Jack Kline, Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Jack Kline & Michael, Lucifer & Adam Milligan, Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	And They Lived Happily Ever After....Ish

Michael scrubbed his face with his sleeve.

He was exhausted, as was Adam, after dealing with Chuck. Amara, the Darkness, smiled gently at her nephew, almost as drained herself. "Thank you, Michael." She said softly.

Chuck Shurley's empty corpse was discarded between the Empty's form and the current Death, Billie.

Michael felt Adam's concern in the back of their mind. The human was shielded from the fight, but Michael refused to force him away completely.

"He deserved it." Michael mumbled bitterly.

Amara nodded. "That doesn't mean it was easy." She fell silent. Michael waited patiently for her to speak again, to request something or to dismiss him.

"As a reward for your assistance and everything you've suffered through and dealt with, we'd like to give you a gift." Amara glanced behind her, at Death and Empty.

Michael tilted his head.

"How would you like your brothers back?" Amara asked softly.

His eyes widened. _Luci...Rafe...Gabe..._ "I-" He couldn't speak.

"We've agreed to return Raphael, Gabriel, Lucifer, and nine others to you, so you and your human can restore Heaven to it's former glory."

 _Nine others_? Adam questioned. Michael voiced the question.

"Jack, Lucifer's son, and the angels Balthazar, Anna, Puriel, Nakir, Ezekiel, Gadreel, Raziel and Samandriel. I believe they also deserve a second chance." As Amara spoke, Michael recalled the eight angels his aunt spoke of.

Balthazar, who fled like Gabriel, Anna, who just wanted to be human, Puriel, the sweet Fledgling caretaker, Raziel, Raphael's second in command, Samandriel, his little light after the Fall, Gadreel, who was wrongfully punished, Ezekiel, who adored the humans and followed Michael around Heaven, and Nakir, the only angel younger than Castiel and Samandriel.

"We'd return their memories, only as far as before the Fall, given the discord in Heaven after that. Jack will remember everything, given how young the boy was. He can learn to trust and love." The Empty piped up, reassuring the eldest Archangel.

"Their grace has been severely depleted, Michael. Are you prepared to nurture them for a few months?" Billie asked gently, staring into his eyes and into his and Adam's grace-soul.

 _Nurture_? Adam asked.

 _We'd basically be carrying them like a mortal woman and her offspring_. Michael explained. _It'll restore their grace. It won't hurt_. He promised.

 _Let's do it then_. Adam decided cheerfully.

Michael nodded, and an odd but welcome feeling warming their body and making him feel as if he was flying again in Heaven.

Billie turned to the Empty and extracted several small balls of dull, pulsing grace, most of them white-blue but one shining with golden light. They had mortal forms, but Amara shrank the vessels to nothingness.

Michael closed his eyes and advised Adam to turn away.

Billie pressed the balls of grace into Michael/Adam's midsection, where Michael directed his own grace to caress and cradle them, settling them inside a makeshift womb.

"They'll develop their vessels again over time." Amara assured, gently ruffling Michael/Adam's hair.

"I guess we return to Heaven then." The archangel sighed, content at last.

He said goodbye to the three deities, then spread his wings and went home. 

* * *

The lights in Heaven stopped flickering as soon as the fully-charged Archangel landed. Adam frowned as he and Michael looked around.

Michael frowned with him, suddenly hating the bland white walls and confusion. He closed his eyes and the walls took on colors and shapes, becoming further apart.

"This is where the souls stay." Michael informed his curious human. "There is an unnecessary room though."

He strode through the halls, navigating his way to the Throne Room.

With a single motion, his wings blew a great wind through the ugly room and color washed over it, the walls becoming mosaics of the skies, a round table replacing the throne, six comfy chairs at the table.

"Much better." Michael said happily. Adam's soul was full of joy and wonder.

"Now to the nests." Michael grinned. _Nests_? Adam echoed. "The fledglings need a home, kid." Michael explained.

He flew away from the personal heavens, spinning and diving as they hit the open air of his childhood paradise.

Adam was awestruck. This was how he'd pictured Heaven as a child, open and beautiful and clean, freedom and happiness radiating from the clouds themselves.

They took a steep dive and landed on the cloud layer that was used as a floor, trees, plants and flowers sprouting from the sturdy fluff.

Adam noticed something he guessed was the nest, a mix of feathers, soft cloth, oil? and cloud fluff that Michael seemed to preen at the sight of.

 _It's beautiful_. Adam said at last. White, red, blue and gold feathers took up most of the inside, and a blanket was present.

"I'm going to separate us now, Adam. I think my aunt gave you an upgrade, though." Michael warned his companion.

He and Adam separated, the Human's soul pulsing strongly in his own body as Michael's grace took on his own shape. Michael became almost a mirror of Adam, but blonder, and his stomach was a bit rounder, the unborn angels grace swirling around gently inside.

Adam craned his neck to find simple white wings at his back, stretching as if they were new. "Woah..." The not-human breathed, examining them curiously.

Meanwhile, Michael ran his hands over the nest, inhaling the faded scent of his three brothers. Gabriel, Lucifer and Raphael, his sweet brothers that he'd failed. Tears burned at his eyes.

Adam knelt beside him and cupped his cheek. "Don't cry, Halo." He said gently, wiping the tears away.

Michael met the darker blue eyes, and Adam leaned closer, pressing his lips to the angel's.

Michael closed his eyes, revelling in the taste and feel of Adam's soft lips.

When they broke apart at last, Michael found himself wanting more. "I love you." He admitted, making his human grin.

"I bet I love you more." Adam retorted, playful yet affectionate. Michael wrinkled his nose, pouting. 

This was what Heaven should be. 

Full of love and joy.

* * *

Michael and Adam curled up together in their expanded nest, several small bodies with flailing limbs nestled between them.

Jack was snuggled into Adam's chest, having recognized the human side of the other half angel.

Michael was grooming Raphael, while Lucifer and Gabriel nursed from the honeysuckle flowers that Adam had gathered. The other little angels were all asleep, worn out from just being born again.

"They're so cute." Adam cooed softly.

Lucifer gave him a reproachful frown, which only made him look cuter in the human's mind.

"They are, aren't they?" Michael chuckled. Raphael dozed off while his older brother combed through his feathers. "Don't look at us like that, Luci." The eldest archangel didn't even look at the red-winged fledgling, and Adam wondered if he could look any less like a big brother.

"So...if our story got finished..." Adam mused, making Michael look at him. "Did we get the 'and they lived happily ever after'?"

Michael grinned, a contagious thing that made Adam grin back. "Ish." Michael allowed.

"Ish?" Adam echoed, amused.

"Ish. Wait until they start flying."

Lucifer and Gabriel smiled innocently.

Adam gulped. 


End file.
